Clock
The Clock is an activity in ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994) and ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1998). It is accessed by clicking on the clock in the school's classroom. It is intended to teach telling time to kindergarten students. Premise and description Clock is a simple activity in which the user may view what happens in a typical kindergartner's life (in this case, Bonnie Bunny) at different times of day. The images feature Bonnie Bunny doing everyday activities and interacting with other anthropomorphic rabbits. Her father has the design of the 1994 version of Mr. Hopsalot, even in the 1998 version. Different times may be viewed by clicking on the numbers on the clock and the AM/PM switch. It contains no difficulty levels and, when not played in conjunction with Bebop's Home, will not earn the user stars in the 1998 version. When played in conjunction with Bebop's game, Bebop will hide in a certain time which the player must find. Description of times 'Bonnie's Schedule' 'Day' *7 AM: Bonnie has breakfast *8 AM: Bonnie gets on the bus to go to school *9 AM: Bonnie's teacher helps her *10 AM: Bonnie plays in the schoolyard *11 AM: Bonnie is back at home *12 PM / Noon: Bonnie has lunch with her mom *1 PM: Bonnie helps with the dishes *2 PM: Bonnie and her friend climb a tree *3 PM: Bonnie takes a nap *4 PM: Bonnie dances to music *5 PM: Bonnie has dinner with her mom and dad *6 PM: Bonnie takes a bath 'Night' *7 PM: Bonnie brushes her teeth *8 PM: Bonnie's dad reads her a bedtime story *9 PM - 6AM: Bonnie is asleep Digital manual description 1994 version Learning to tell time Click on the clock on the right wall of the classroom. Follow Bonnie Bunny through her day to learn about time. The purpose of this activity is to teach children how to tell time using a clock with hands. It is also intended to help children learn to distinguish the difference between AM and PM. Click on a time on the clock to find out what Bonnie Bunny is doing at that hour. To switch between AM and PM click on the square on the lower right hand side of the screen. To return to the classroom click on the arrow on the upper left portion of the screen or press . 1998 version 'Object' It's time to meet Bonnie Bunny! Bonnie wants to share her day with you. * Click on a time to see what Bonnie Bunny is doing at that hour. * Click on AM or PM to switch between night and day. * To return to the classroom, click on the arrow in the lower left of the screen. 'Educational Benefits' Your child will practice telling time, associating events with the times of day they occur. Gallery 1994 version K94 clock 7am.png|Bonnie at 7 AM K94 clock 8am.png|Bonnie at 8 AM K94 clock 9am.png|Bonnie at 9 AM K94 clock 10am.png|Bonnie at 10 AM K94 clock 11am.png|Bonnie at 11 AM K94 clock 12pm.png|Bonnie at 12 PM K94 clock 1pm.png|Bonnie at 1 PM K94 clock 2pm.png|Bonnie at 2 PM K94 clock 3pm.png|Bonnie at 3 PM K94 clock 4pm.png|Bonnie at 4 PM K94 clock 5pm.png|Bonnie at 5 PM K94 clock 6pm.png|Bonnie at 6 PM K94 clock 7pm.png|Bonnie at 7 PM K94 clock 8pm.png|Bonnie at 8 PM K94 Clock.gif|Bonnie at 9 PM 1998 version k-new_7 o clock am.png|Bonnie at 7 AM k-new_8 o clock am.png|Bonnie at 8 AM k-new_9 o clock am.png|Bonnie at 9 AM K-new clock.png|Bonnie at 10 AM k-new_11 o clock.png|Bonnie at 11 AM k-new_12 o clock.png|Bonnie at 12 PM k-new_1 o clock.png|Bonnie at 1 PM k-new_2 o clock.png|Bonnie at 2 PM k-new_3 o clock.png|Bonnie at 3 PM k-new_4 o clock.png|Bonnie at 4 PM k-new_5 o clock.png|Bonnie at 5 PM k-new_6 o clock.png|Bonnie at 6 PM k-new_7 o clock pm.png|Bonnie at 7 PM k-new_8 o clock pm.png|Bonnie at 8 PM k-new_9 o clock pm.png|Bonnie at 9 PM Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:Activities Category:Activities that teach telling time Category:Telling time Category:Activities that teach math Category:Math